A hard life
by Nightwing15
Summary: (re-written) Based on some songfics what happens when a series of tragic events come back to haunt the team especially Nightwing and Artemis, with all the pain that Nightwing is going trough, will Artemis help him through it all or will all the suffering take him to insanity? pairings: traught and Tim/Kon (yes I ship both these pairings)
1. half truism- the Offspring

A hard life

**hello everyone sorry I should be updating but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. this story is really based on a number of songfics put together and the two main characters are from young justice Artemis and Nightwing. **

**Side note: there are no actual lyrics in this story **

**Disclaimer I don't own any songs used or young justice but if I did that would be so cool :)**

…

**Chapter one: Half-Truism from the Offspring**

…

The team was just lounging around enjoying the quiet time they had while it lasted. Kid Flash and Artemis were watching tv, Superboy and blue beetle were playing Table tennis, M'gann and Lagann were sitting on the couch quietly together and Nightwing, Robin and Batgirl were playing a card game

Suddenly the alarm went off and the team raced to the computer to find out what was going on. Nightwing brought up the file to survey what they were up against and he wasn't impressed at all "What's the problem?" Robin asked while looking at security footage that they just received from an anonymous sender "Black manta troops trying to get into the mountain, form up into three squads and take them down but be cautious" they nodded and formed up.

Superboy, Lagann (to his protests to the matter) and Blue Beetle surveyed the north side of the mountain. Batgirl, Kidflash and Artemis surveyed the eastern side and Nightwing Robin and M'gann surveyed the southern area. Nightwing called into the others "Any luck finding them?" Both squads reported in 'negative' and he sighed.

AquaLad spotted Nightwing and his team from a few miles away and silently commanded to engage the enemy cautiously. M'gann gasped and blocked a range of blasts from the troops and linked everyone up to warn them _'Guys it's AquaLad his troops have started to attack us, meet us on the southern part of the beach and hurry we can't hold them off much longer' _they fought as much as they could but didn't realise that their fallen team mate sneaking up behind Robin and knocking him unconscious "Robin!" M'gann called out but couldn't get to him.

The others came running into the battle protecting each others backs in the process. Kidflash ran to robins side, picked him up and moved him somewhere near but safe and ran back knocking as many troops as he could until he was hit with something to the neck and fell to the ground unconscious. Nightwing was locked in battle with AquaLad trying to convince his fallen team mate that he doesn't have to do this "Please Kaldur come to your senses it doesn't have to be this way!" "I'm afraid it does you let the love of my life die and now you will suffer the same fate!" Nightwing was so focused on AquaLad that he didn't notice a troop coming up behind him with a syringe that had strange coloured liquid and the only one who noticed was Artemis "Nightwing behind you!…ugh" She fell to the ground with a silent thud.

"Artemis!" He called as she fell, he glanced out of the corner of his eye to see who was left. Only Batgirl and he remain "Your friends are falling Nightwing I'd suggest you do something before their fate is set in stone" He nodded to a trooper with a tazor "NO!" NIghtwing flung himself at the guard and was tazored instead "Nightwing!" Batgirl called

Batgirl knocked down the guard she was tangled up with and ran to her leaders side "Nightwing are you alright?" he moaned and winced at the burning pain. KidFlash awoke and tried to take out as many of the guards as he could until he was hit once again in the neck with a sharp object "Aw man not again…" he started to slow down and eventually came to a stop and tumbled to the ground.

Only Batgirl remained and trying to protect her fallen friends while watching her own back was hard "AquaLad please look at what your doing to your friends we trusted you and we knew the risks, AquaGirl knew the risks please!"

"Don't you dare mention her you let her die and as I said before you will all suffer!" The troops stood back as their leader and their enemy fought in reckless battle "Why…why did you betray us we were your friends how could you?" another punch aimed for her gut but she blocked it by instinct "You know why I left I had no choice my after and I had finally found each other and I left because I had to other wise you would have all been killed!" she was shocked.\

Batgirl was shocked at his statement but kept fighting "What would have Black Manta done if you didn't join him?" "he would of blown up the mountain when you least expected it" he stopped fighting and stared at the ground "I tried to stop him but he would have done it so I couldn't put you at risk for my protests I just didn't have a choice"

"Kaldur you always have a choice why didn't you tell us this we could've helped you did you not rust us?" he looked up at him and noticed a single trooper ready with the tazor.

Batgirl was too distracted to see they trooper come up to him until she was razored in the back and before she lost unconscious she managed to get out a faint "we trusted you" and fell into the darkness.

AquaLad and his troopers retreated as soon as the Justice league was in eyesight. They found the fallen team and took them to the infirmary to patch them up "this is worse than I thought. Black Manta is actually trying to kill the team now what do we do now?" Superman said as he carried KidFlash and SuperBoy in his arms"we protect the team as much as we can and we do anything to stop BlackManta from assassinating innocents" Batman answered and picked up Nightwing who winced in pain from the tazor shot. The league set up some monitors in the infirmary and watched over their apprentices through the whole night.

…

**ok there we go next chapter will be up soon until then :) **


	2. everybody's fool: Evanescence

A distant memory

**New update yay enjoy. just a small warning a couple of swears in this but nothing to bad.**

…

**Chapter 2: Everybody's fool- Evanescence**

…

SuperBoy opened his eyes to see a blurry vision of Superman "Conner can you hear me?" he nodded and groaned in response, his vision came into focus to see that he and the others were in the infirmary "what happened?" "AquaLad attacked you and hit you with a kryptonite shard so we removed it" Conner attempted to sit up but Superman insisted that he stayed lying down to make sure that the anaesthetic wore off so he wasn't so groggy.

The others started to wake up except Artemis and Nightwing which were possibly hit the worst. Flash sped through the door with some pain killers and gave them to the team "It will help with the headache" they swallowed the small capsules and their mentors left them to rest and wear off the drowsiness.

A few hours later Nightwing started to come around and so did Artemis the others were all sent to bed for the night so those two were the only ones left in the infirmary "Ugh where are we?" Artemis asked as she rubbed her eyes to clear the fuzziness "ugh… I think we're in the infirmary but why exactly" he started to get up but crouched in pain not realising that he still had the razor burn "night wing" alarmed she ran over to him "Are you ok?" "yeah just really painful" they managed to get back up onto the bed when they heard yelling and crashing "not again."

When the two got to the main room they saw KidFlash running away from Robin without his mask on "Give it back Wally!" there was no way that he was going to catch u to the speedster "Oh come on for once could you leave the mask off" wolf decided that they were playing and joined in "Wolf sit" Nightwing called as the furry alpha whimpered over to him and sat "good boy now What is going on here!" they stopped and that gave robin the advantage to grab his mask Off Wally.

They stared at their leader in shock and when Artemis noticed she gasped "What are you looking at?" they pointed to his stomach where a bandage was wrapped but something was wrong so he looked down "HOLY CRAP!"

He stared at the massive hole in his stomach once he removed the bandage and everyone gawked "N…Nightwing what is that?" Robin asked pointing to a massive shard of metal lodged in his stomach "No way that could not have come from the tazor mark could it?" Batgirl asked and he shook his head.

"why don't we take a n x-ray to find out what it is" M'gann added to the small conversation Nightwing nodded and they started to walk to the infirmary when Nightwing collapsed in agony "Nightwing! he's in shock and losing to much blood that needs to come out but we have to do it surgically Kid go get Batman hurry!" Kid sped out of the room while the others tried to stop the bleeding.

Batman ran into the main area and picked Nightwing up "superman has set up the infirmary lets go!" they ran for it "b…batman" Nightwing managed to choke out "hang on its ok it'll be over soon just hang on" they got to the infirmary and Batman set Nightwing down on the bed "Miss Martian we will need your assistance for this" she nodded and everyone went outside.

…

**Ooh whats going to happen next find out in the next chapter **


	3. Losing you: Dead by april

A distant memory

**Ok i'm on a roll with this story already got it planned out so it won't take to long enjoy :)**

…

**Chapter 3: losing you- Dead by April**

…

Nightwing was writhing in pain until WonderWoman placed a sedative in his arm and whispered soothing assurances to him "it's ok Nightwing just relax it will be over very soon we promise" he nodded and succumbed to the drug. "M'gann do your thing" she nodded and used her shapeshifting abilities to remove the shard but couldn't "its lodged in there too deep it needs to be cut out"

The others that waited outside suddenly heard a blood curdling scream from in the room and thrashing around "whats happening in there?" Superboy zoned out with his super hearing and heard everything that was going on "It's Nightwing screaming they can't remove the metal and the sedative wore off to quickly so he's trashing about as M'gann tried to remove the metal but she can't" they listened in and hoped that their leader was ok.

Superman had to hold Nightwing down so Batman could put him to sleep but the thrashing was hard to control "hold still you're going to be fine just relax come on you can do it just calm down" Batman managed to get the needle through Nightwing's hand and about ten seconds later he was out cold "alright he should be ok now lets do this" they inserted the local anaesthetic and started to cut the area around the piece of metal.

_Nightwing was aware that he was under general anaesthetic but something was strange at first he was floating in a dark abyss but then suddenly the scene changed to a place he would never forget…home. _

_"Dick come on sweetie time to get ready" he heard his mother's voice and saw her walking up the hallway "there you are are you ready for tonight" he nodded and they walked back down the hallway. Suddenly the scene changed to a dark demonic place that he knew all to well… blood was splattered everywhere he was just alone with no one there to comfort him and he was scared out of his mind. "hello!… is anyone one out there?" he called out and heard something from the distance gun shots and screaming and then nothing everything around him dissolved to dust and he started to fall into nothingness._

Batman was waiting for his former apprentice to wake up when a loud scream brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Nightwing in a sitting position breathing heavily "Bruce…" "Dick its alright just calm down you're safe the metal is gone so just lay back down and relax" Bruce gently pushed him down back into a lying position "Bruce… I… I saw them my parents then I heard a scream and gun shots then…nothing" he couldn't hold it in anymore. Dick flung himself into Bruce's arms and shook uncontrollably while the Bat whispered assuring words into Dicks ear "Its ok it was just a nightmare its over now shhh" they stayed like that for a while until Bruce realised that Dick had fallen asleep so he placed his former apprentice back onto the bed and sat there watching over him.

The team waited to see if their leader was alright in the main area "by the way what was that piece of metal anyway" Artemis asked "well we're not completely sure but its of alien origin so its not from Earth but Superman is doing some tests to find out what it is" M'Gann responded to the question when Batman walked in "How is he?" "he is stable nut panicked he said he saw his parents" they all stared at batman and Artemis piped up from the silence.

"Batman can we see him?" he nodded "but be careful he might have a panic attack so don't say anything about it you're a good team I know I can trust you" they smiled and walked to the recovery room.

Artemis quietly knocked on the door and opened it "Dick…" they saw him huddled into an uncomfortable position on the bed and shaking so Artemis went over and hugged him to let him know that they were there for him "shhh it's ok Dick shhh" she whispered but he still shook uncontrollably "Artemis…" "shhh its ok you don't have to tell us if you're not ready shhh" he looked up from Artemis's embrace to see his friends looking at him with comforting supportive smiles on their faces.

A few hours later Nightwing was able to move around again so he went on an evening walk "I miss you guys so much but what was that dream about?" it was getting a little dark but it didn't matter since there was still daylight.

It was much later when Artemis was doing her patrol and she noticed a certain hot guy she's been crushing on for months talking to himself "what's he doing out so late?" she decided to follow him up on the rooftops.

"why did I have that nightmare it has to mean something but what" Dick whispered to himself as he walked down an abandoned part of the city now it was really dark and noises were heard in the distance, noises that sounded uncertain but too bad for Dick because he didn't have his utility belt but he thought he wouldn't need it. Suddenly he sensed that someone was following him so he walked a little faster then ending up in an alley with a dead end "great just great" rustling sounds came from behind him so he turned around to be faced with some thugs who got drunk and had crowbars in hand "well looky here boys, we got us a certain PlayBoys son stuck in an alley lets show him how we feel about his father" Dick prepared to fight but knew that he wasn't supposed to start it so he just ignored them and tried to get out of the alley but two thugs grabbed him and the third punched him hard in the ribs but he bit his tongue to stop the yelp forming in the back of his throat.

Artemis finally found Dick after losing sight of him a few rooftops back and was a little surprised at what she saw. Three thugs were beating the crap out of him with crowbars saying things like "Looks like Daddy won't be here to save you this time" that got her anger to boiling point.

She jumped down and punched one of the thugs in the face who dropped to the ground holding his face in pain then she kicked to other who was holding Dick up in the gut dropping him to the cold concrete ground and after a few seconds a massive downpour appears out of no where, she knelt down beside her crush "Dick are you alright where does it hurt?" "Artemis?…look out!" he yelled as the third thug tried hitting her with a crowbar she missed it but flung herself into the wall "Artemis!" Dick struggled but got to his feet and stumbled over to the semi-conscious girl who was holding her wrist in pain "Dick my wrist…" "shhh calm down we'll get out of this…oomph" one of the thugs got up and whacked him across the head with the crowbar, pulled out a knife and shoved it into his stomach and he couldn't hold it back any longer "AHHH!" "NO!" police sirens could be heard and the thugs fled the scene leaving a bleeding teen and semi-conscious teen who's body wracked with sobs while desperately trying to revive the teen "COME ON DICK DONT LEAVE ME!" she screamed and screamed at him but nothing happened and he suddenly stopped breathing "NO DICK WAKE UP, BATMAN!" she called out for like two minutes before the Dark Knight bolted in with Flash "no…" Flash looked at Artemis's wrist while Batman removed the knife from his former apprentices's stomach "he's alive but barely and I can't move him or it will risk internal leading in a matter of seconds…its over" "NO IT CANT BE WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING PLEASE WAKE UP NIGHTWING JUST OPEN YOUR DAM EYES LET US KNOW YOUR FIGHTING THIS…DICK!" her screams were so loud the mentors had to cover their ears.

Suddenly faint breathing was heard and Dick barely opened his eyes just enough to see his

Father/Mentor, Flash and Artemis "Artemis are you…?" "shhh Dick don't speak you'll waste up oxygen" he stopped talking and listened to what they were saying but with his vision coming blurry and his brain not functioning as it should, it was hard to actually understand what they were saying.

"How about we tell you a story I know its a bit childish but it should pass the time until the league and Paramedics get here ok" Dick nodded and listened.

…

**I am SOOOO! sorry for not updating lately please don't send an angry mob with crowbars XP its just been really hard with school and I had to go to Sydney for a music festival and yeah just been really busy again SOOOO! sorry**


	4. Lithium: Evanescence

**A distant memory**

**Hello again I know I'm being very mean to Nightwing (sorry Batman, XP) any way I know its been awhile and I'm sorry but I've got some free time so I'll try to update as much as I can :)**

**Chapter 4- Lithium: Evanescence **

**...**

As they sat there on the rain and blood soaked ground, Batman held his eldest son close while Artemis kept pressure on the stab wound. "Batman how long until the paramedics get here I cant hold this much longer" the dark knight sighed while trying to keep Nightwing to stay awake "I don't know Artemis but why don't he swap places for a while" she nodded and let the pressure ease up and they switched places.

Dick was having a hard time keeping his eyes open and Batman noticed "Dick listen to me keep those eyes open for a little longer alright" he nodded but he was losing strength and blood "crap to much blood is flowing out of the wound I need more tissues or something to stop the bleeding" "i'm on it" Flash sped off and in a second was back with a Whole load of padding and a first aid kit that should come in handy "thank you" Batman applied more pressure and Dick grimaced in pain "sorry" "its ok" Artemis swept the hair out of is face and whispered assuring words "it's ok Dick the paramedics will be here soon, do you remember the time we had that huge party?" he nodded in response and gasped at the slight pain from the pressure Batman was placing on the wound "sorry Dick but we need it to stop bleeding its almost over".

Artemis went back to telling the teen about the huge party they had not long ago "do you remember when we tricked Wally on the beach?" "yeah... he thought you were... drowning and ..." he started to cough up blood "no Batman what do we do?" "His stomach has internal bleeding and I cant stop it without surgery and the paramedics wont get here in time" he held back a sob as tears started to trail down his emotionless face "I'm so so sorry Dick we tried" Flash got down on his knees and hugged the dark knight who returned it without hesitance thus making the speedster stiffen for a moment but relaxed and comforted his friend, "no it can be over" the rain fell harder as a lightning storm approached, lighting the dark streets of the city.

...

The team was worried about artemis and Nightwing, normally they would be back by now but it was getting late and the storm kept getting closer. "I hope they are Ok" Artemis whispered as she stared out the window overlooking the city "don't worry M'gann I'm sure they are and they would have checked in if something went wrong right?" "yes but not checking in at all make me worry more, Conner...what if something happened to them?" the young Martian curled up into the kryptonian's chest as he held her Close "we cant go out in the storm but maybe we can try calling them on the com will that make you feel better?' she nodded and brought her green finger to her ear "NIghtwing do you read?" static... "Artemis are you there can you hear me?" also static... "Conner something is wrong they aren't answering" "try the mental link, i'll see if I can hear them" she nodded and linked up with the two but their minds were clouded to much and she gasped when she felt Nightwing pain intensifying every moment and strength flowing out.

"Nightwing is hurt I can feel his pain and its getting worse every moment and Artemis' mind is to clouded with worry to let me in" worry flowed off the girl and the boy beside her tensed as he could barely hear Nightwing's heartbeat every beat was slower "His heartbeat is getting slower we have to find them, gather the team, track their com signals and get the bio-ship ready come on"

they ran off to find the others.

...

Tim was studying when Conner almost broke down the door with a look of sheer horror on his face "Conner what's wrong?" he hesitated before telling the teen "Nightwing is hurt" In a second Tim was out the door and tracking his brother's com unit on his wrist computer "Tim wait!" the teen almost ran into M'Gann who density shifted just in time "woah feels like Someone walked on my grave" "M'Gann where's Tim?" she changed back and shuddered "He ran right through me ooh never doing that again" they ran down the hall to see Tim entering the Zeta beams "Tim wait!" "I have to find my brother!" there was a flash of light and he disappeared "what now?" "we tell the others and find Tim before he does something that he'll regret".

...

Tim ended up in Gotham not far from the Manor, he pressed a button on his glove and a red and black motorbike appeared from behind a secret wall "Maybe Alfred or Bruce knows where Dick is" he climbed onto the bike and sped through the streets to the manor. Tim knocked on the large wooden door and Alfred appeared "Master Tim it is lovely to see you again" "hey Alfred have you or Bruce seen Dick around?" the old butler hesitated "I'm afraid that master Bruce is out comforting master Dick and Mistress Artemis have you heard sir" he nodded "my dear boy do not worry all will be fine Master Dick is strong and will hold on as long as he can come i'll get you a drink" "thanks Alfie".

Tim sat there in thought, wondering how this could of happened. He looked at the time '11:30pm' and he sighed "Master Tim I know you are worried but he will get through this if you like I can track Master Bruce's signal in the Batcave if you require him" "no thanks Alfred i've already tracked Dicks com signal and they aren't too far from here but thanks anyway" "your most welcome sir be careful" "I will" Tim ran out the door and jumped onto his bike again.

...

Blood was everywhere...

Flash paced around the alley with fear stricken eyes. He could hear Bruce telling Dick to keep his eyes open and Artemis telling him that he needs to hold on and he'll be ok but what was heard the most was the immense hacking of blood that came from the bleeding teens throat "Batman I don't think he will make it in time " it was barely a whisper but was heard and in an instant Flash was flung against the wall with a strong hand on his throat "Don't you ever think that Flash!" "look at him the paramedics are not going to get here in time, he should be unconscious or dead by now from the blood loss, look Bruce I'm sorry but it might be over" Batman released his hold and fell to his knees "Batman I need help he keeps closing his eyes and coughing up too much blood" Artemis called out and the two heroes went back to saving the teen.

Suddenly out f no where a motorbike could be heard and in an instant Tim flew from the bike as it skidded to a stop "Dick!" "Tim what are you doing here" Bruce I...I , Conner told me that Dick was hurt so I got here as fast as I could is he going to be alright please tell me he is" Bruce hugged the frightened teen "shhh Tim calm down we're doing everything we can" "Dad please dont let him die" "I wont let him Tim I promise" the coughing died down and shallow breathing could be heard "Timmy..." "Dick please stay here" "it's too late for me take care of the tram for me ok, I know you're ready I love you little brother... Bruce thank you from the very beginning... you've been a great dad and I love you for that tell Alfred I'll miss him for me, Flash you are a great mentor thank you and tell Wally... he was a great best friend from the very start... Artemis I'm so sorry for everything i've put you and the team through, I will always love you no matter what tell the team that I love them all and will miss them dearly" "Dick please don't say that we're going to get you help right?" "Tim come here" he shuffled into Artemis' hug and let the tears fall "Dick thank you for everything and I will always think of you because I love you too" she leant down and planted a kiss onto his. after about ten seconds they pulled apart "Artemis promise me something please" "what is is?" "Find someone special, that can care for you and don't let them hurt you, let go of the past and think of the future..." his hand fell from her face with a thud and his chest froze "Dick... no no no NO!" Tim screamed for his brother to come back as he writhed in Artemis arms , the young archer hugged the small teen for dear life as the tears freely fell. Flash walked over and brought them into an embrace with whispering things to them in mourning. Bruce sat there with his dead son in his arms, taking off his cowl and letting the tears fall from his bloodshot eyes "I'm so sorry Dick, I failed you and now you're gone" they sat there for hours mourning the loss of the teen and Artemis whispered "Spread your wings and fly".

...

M'Gann fell to the floor of the cave with tears in her green eyes "no Connor Dick is..." Connor fell to his knees and embraced M'Gann "shh it's ok he's in a better place now" they sat like that for a long time. Eventually the rest of the team and league found out and mourned all night. A few days later in a calm location upon the watch tower, the team and league stood overlooking a grave and on the tomb stone had carved in 'Dick Grayson... Nightwing Beloved son, Wonderful friend and trusted leader will never be forgotten, Spread your wings and fly' the team never forgot their leader and stayed in each others arms once returned to the cave, Tim stayed with Artemis crying his eyes out from the loss of his brother once again "first Jason and Now Dick..." "shhh I know Tim Its alright he's in a better place now". They finally fell asleep in each others arms with tear streaks down their faces and shattered hearts.

...

**No he's gone Please don't kill me theres a surprise in the next few chapters but just have to read them to find out what happens...**


	5. lost: Red

A hard life

**Hello again sorry I haven't been updating this as much as I actually should but have a ton of Maths homework to do so it's kind of weighing me down foe updates **

**this section is going to be split in two but keeping it one chapter so here we go :)**

**Chapter 5: Lost- Red**

**...**

The storm raged on throughout the city but was unheard inside the cave where mourning team members slept. All but two slept like nothing ever happened to their fearless leader and friend, All suppressed the memory in their mind where the two stirring heroes could not.

Artemis tossed and turned in her restless sleep calling out her lover's name with beads of sweat running down her body from the nightmare she was experiencing.

_**Artemis's nightmare: **_

_Artemis POV:_

_I stood in the cold abyss shaking, I couldn't see anything but suddenly a faint glow appeared out of no where so I ran. the glow kept getting further and further away as I chased after t then once again I was plunged into darkness. "Hello?" I called but there was no answer, as I shivered from the cold. I could her a voice in the distance "Artemis..." I gasped as I knew who that voice belonged to "Dick... Dick is that you?" a lone figure appeared out of the darkness with Jet black hair and glassy blue eyes. Tears formed in my steel grey pupils as I ran into his open arms "Oh Dick you're all right, I was so scared" he caressed my hair with his soft hands "shh Artemis there is nothing to be afraid of shh let it out" we stayed like that for almost 3 minutes when his body faded away and his warmth leaving my body "Dick?..." the darkness faded and the cold halls of the cave appeared with a scene that I couldn't bear. Tim was kneeling on the ground with his dead brothers blood covering his hands and tears falling from his eyes like waterfalls, all I wanted to do was go over and pull him to my chest, whispering assuring words but when I approached the scene vanished._

"_What is going on? as I said that, more visions appeared, there was the one when we had the huge party on the beach, we were all laughing at Wally chasing Dick up and down the shoreline for the prank we pulled on him. I looked at another vision as that one vanished into thin air, this one was when we stopped the parasite when undercover for Mr Haley. "what is all of this?" "these are your memories" I jumped at the voice and turned around "Dick don't do that" the apparition smiled "sorry but these are your memories, they are placed in to categories of course the main ones are good and bad but there are sub categories like: special, family moments, relationships, tragic memories..." I visibly winced at the last one "So what does this have to do with my dream?" Dick once again faded away and was replaced by a vicious monster._

"_DICK!" I screamed as I ran but more monsters kept appearing, fire spread around the dark abyss lighting up the demonic scene to make it look worse "get away from me!" the smoke was making it hard to breathe. Out of no where a singled beam of light appeared on a circle of monsters with a shredded corpse lying in the middle, it's eyes open but not looking at _anything_ and I screamed bloody murder "DI..."._

ICK!" I screamed as I bolted upright, looking at my surroundings, I realised that I was in my room at the cave "what was that?" I whisper to myself as I stood to walk into the connected bathroom.

There was a knock on the bathroom door "Artemis?" it was M'Gann so I opened the door to see the concerned faces of M'Gann and Conner "are you ok we could here you screaming?" I nodded shakily "yeah... yeah , just a I think I'll go make some tea to calm my nerves do you guys want some?" "That would be great I'll join you" Conner shook his head "nah I'm ok I'mg going back to bed wake me up if you need me".

M'Gann and I stood in the kitchen waiting for the water to boil and I shivered, M'Gann noticed "hey, you ok?" I nodded in response and poured the water into two mugs

"you know you can talk to me about the nightmare right?" "I know, how many sugars?" "two please" I added the sugar , stirred the tea and passed one to M'Gann "thanks" we sat at the small island and drank our tea in silence "Do you want to talk about it?" M'Gann asked bringing me out of my thoughts "sure it will be better to tell someone anyway..." I sighed and got comfortable "I was in this dark abyss then a sudden light appeared so I ran after it but it kept getting further. It disappeared and out of no where... Dick appeared..."

...

Unknown to the girls another team member was suffering the same sleepless night. Timmy could hardly sleep, stirring around the bed and almost falling off a few times.

_**Tim's Nightmare:**_

_Tim's POV:_

_It was so strange, there I was standing in the cave with Dick next to me and the tea talking about ordinary things, then suddenly the scene changed into a large crimson coloured room with walls everywhere connecting to create a maze._

"_creepy..." growling could be heard in the distance so I reached for my belt, then realising that I don't have it and i'm in my PJ's "really, really creepy..." I started walking to end up at a dead end "Timmy..." I jerked at that voice "Dick where are you?" "Timmy help me!..." "I'm coming hold on!" I ran and ran to find my brother yet couldn't find any trace that he was even there "this doesn't make sense"._

_All of a sudden a fire sets ablaze and I start coughing from the smoke "Dick... Dick Help me please! Dick!" Monsters appeared over a shredded corpse in the distance with Glassy blue eyes staring into nowhere "NO..."_

OOOOO" I bolt upright and scream bloody murder.

...

The girls suddenly here a scream from Tim's room "Tim!" they call and bolt up to where the rooms are. Conner smashes the door open and throws his arms around the shaking teen "Shh it's ok calm down Tim shh" "Con…" the kryptonian just held him tighter and he let the tears fall "Con I... I saw... monsters standing over Dicks... c-corpse, I'm so scared" Conner stroked the younger boys hair "I know Timmy its ok the nightmare is over, do you want to come down to the kitchen so I can make you some hot chocolate? he weakly nodded and climbed out of his embrace.

The all went downstairs and Conner made some hot chocolate. Timmy sat with M'Gann and Artemis at the island shaking with a blanket around his small shoulders "here you go Tim" "thanks Conner" the warm sweet liquid ran down his dry throat and made him feel a little better. "Maybe you two should take a therapy session with me or talk to Black Canary it could help with the nightmares" Tim nodded and Artemis smiled at the offer "Ok that would be great thanks M'Gann" "no problem are you sure you're going to be alright, we can ask Zee to place a dreamless sleep spell on you if you like" they looked at the clock which glowed '5:30am' "no thats ok we have to get up in half an hour anyway wanna stay up with me Tim?" he nodded but tears were still evident in his eyes "alright well we're going back to bed night you guys" "night guys" the couple walked back to their rooms leaving the two in silence and so they waited for the others to once again awaken from the dee comforts of sleep.

...

**Alright another chapter finished. next chapter there will be a one year time skip and a surprise read if you want to find out what happens next see you then ^_^**


	6. Taking over me: Evanescence

A hard life.

**Awesome this story is coming along great really happy that you guys like it so here is another chapter ^_^**

**Warning this chapter has slight mentions of rape but nothing to serious.**

**Chapter 6- taking over me: evanescence **

...

_One year later:_

_Artemis POV:_

I stood there on the wet rooftop overlooking Gotham city, where it all went down hill for us. Blood still stained the alley where I lost the love of my life to a common thug who stabbed a hidden knife into his stomach, a common thug who took a brother and son away from Gotham's saviors, a common thug who took a special member away from the team.

Everyday since it happened, Tim has been put on suicide watch by Conner, the poor thing keeps cutting himself over his arms and chest, we all know why and we understand that he wants to be with his brother but we wont let him take away his life because of it and me, well lets just say that Gotham's criminal status has gone down since I've been looking for the murderer, every single night I spend on rooftops and in alleyways with bow loaded with extra sharp pointed arrows.

But I know that once you cross the line, it's hard to go back from it. A sudden scream erupts from the alley and three thugs run out, I carefully jump down and slide behind a dumpster "who's there?" no response was heard but police sirens and crying. I quietly rounded the small corner and behind another dumpster was a person.

Broken, bruised, bleeding and naked curled up and shaking like they were in Antarctica with no snow gear on, I carefully approached them "hello?" the figure still shook but shifted a little "It's all right you don't need to be afraid, those bad people are gone now" I gently placed a hand on the figures shoulder and they looked up with eyes full of distrust and Fear. I stiffened in my crouched position, staring into those glassy blue eyes that I knew too well. "You're alive" my voice was barely a whisper as the tears threatened to fall "Wh...who are you?" I knew he wouldn't remember after what happened but I still looked a little hurt "Dick...it's me Artemis, I can't believe it...you're alive" I hugged him for dear life letting the flood gates open as I stroked his soft jet black hair. "shhh It's ok Dick , it's ok you're safe now" I could feel his tears drip onto my coat that I grabbed when I left home.

Eventually he stopped shaking and calmed down a little "Dick what happened?" he stiffened in my embrace but I kept stroking his hair "if you don't want to tell me that's fine but I'm worried" he nodded and took a shaky breath "I...I was walking home from the library and I took a wrong turn, then out of no where three guys grabbed me and shoved me against the wall, they were saying things that I couldn't understand but they said a rumor was going around the crime state that I raped somebody, but I didn't I would never, then they said let's so how he likes it to be raped so they pinned me against the wall, ripped my clothes off and just as about they were going to do it, I screamed so they ran as police sirens were heard, Arty... I've never been so scared in my life" more tears formed in his fearful eyes "Oh Dick it's ok they didn't do it so it's all right come on I'll take you home" I placed my coat on his shoulders and helped him stand up.

...

_Third Person POV:_

Conner never left Tim's side, the poor boy has never been so traumatized in his life. They sat in his room with the curtains closed and the lights turned off. Conner sat on the bed with little Tim in his lap whose arms were snaked around his waist "Con...do you think he'll ever come back...like Jason did?" Conner didn't want to get the boys hopes up but he also didn't want to make his little bird worse "I'm sure he'll come back one day, maybe but remember he's always with you in here" He placed a hand on the little birds chest where his heart is. The pair sat there for another half hour before going to kitchen to make some hot chocolate.

...

Artemis sat Dick on the lounge and grabbed the spare clothes and a blanket for him "thanks" he looked so vulnerable, a pain swelled up in the archers chest seeing her boy wonder like this "hey, everything is going to be fine, why don't you take a shower and then we can go to the mountain and surprise everyone all right" he nodded, stood up and walked to the bathroom. Artemis sighed and texted Conner saying she'll be at the cave in 20 minutes and has a surprise so get everyone into the living area in about 15 minutes, her phone buzzed indicating that Conner has texted back saying all right see you then.

10 minutes later Dick came out only with his jeans on, hair dripping wet and looking pale "Dick are you all right you look a little pale" Artemis said walking up to him, suddenly he swayed a little and out of no where collapsed into her arms "Dick" Artemis dragged him over to the couch and set him down.

Pulling out her phone, she texted Conner again saying make that an hour, sorry something came up. Her phone vibrated with a text from the Kryptonian saying ok see you then and she sighed "What am I going to do with you huh?" placing the towel under his head, Artemis went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

_1 hour later:_

Dick slightly opened his eyes to be face to face with the blurry silhouette of Artemis "afternoon sunshine" "what happened?" Artemis helped him into a sitting position and a small wet towel fell from his head "you collapsed when you came out of the bathroom and you were burning up, Dick are you sure you're ok to see everyone again?" he nodded and stood up "Just tired is all, haven't been sleeping lately" "typical bats, here put this on" She threw him his old hoodie and they walked out of the apartment to the old zeta beam access, Artemis pulled out her phone and texted Conner again saying to get everyone into the living area and she was at the zeta beam access near her apartment. A text came though saying all right everyone is in the living area waiting for you now. "Hold still for a moment ok" She pulled the hoodie over his head so no one could see who he was "ready?" "lets do this" Artemis tapped the keys on the access panel so it wouldn't announce Dick but would recognize him as Nightwing.

They entered the small phone box and a mechanical voice announced them as they appeared through into the cave. "All right here's the big moment, are you ready for this?" he nodded, they walked through into the living area where the team was "Hey Arty what's this big surprise you mentioned earlier, you sounded happy" she smiled "well I do have a surprise, I was patrolling Gotham and found someone unexpected" she nodded to the hooded figure who knew that was the signal so he removed the hood and everyone gasped.

"DICK!" Timmy was the first to react, he barreled over to his brother knocking them both to the ground as he held onto his brother with tears running down his face "Shhh Timmy it's ok calm down" "I can't believe it...how...I...saw you die Dick I was so scared don't ever leave me again just please don't!" the brothers sat like that for almost half an hour with the team circling them in a large family embrace.

The zeta beam announced Superman and Batman's arrival but the team didn't move "team what is going..." they moved so Batman could see who they were holding and all his emotions came flooding back "Dick is that-" Dick ran into his fathers arms and cried. The Dark knight let his own tears fall as he held his eldest son once more. "I thought I'd never see you again Dick" "I'm so sorry Dad I should've come back to you I'm so sorry!" "no, no I'm sorry for not finding you and believing that you were really gone I am so, so sorry my son" to the pairs surprise the whole team and Superman embraced them in one big family group hug.

"Come on let's go home I'm sure Alfred will be glad to see you home" the three bats left for the zeta beams while the others went their own ways for the night "Night guys see you tomorrow" M'Gann called as she floated off to her room "Night M'Gann!" Zatanna called as she, Artemis and Wally left through the zeta beams.

_Artemis POV:_

I opened the door to my apartment and walked in, throwing my keys onto the table, I headed for my bathroom to take a shower. The hot water rinsed away the guilt and sorrow from the past year and a heavy weight lifted off of my heart. Dick was home...My Dick was home and I'm never going to let him go again, I turned off the water and grabbed a towel. I walked into my bedroom, put on my pajamas and climbed into bed, letting sweet dreams take over.

_Wally POV:_

I sped home as fast as I could, I was so happy that my best friend was alive and well, I said goodnight to mum and dad then zoomed upstairs and into bed. When I found out, all I wanted to do was jump off a skyscraper and yet something was always holding me back, like an invisible force that I knew to well. Artemis needed me and I promised to protect her when Dick told me that they fell in love and If anything happened to him, that I would protect and support her. Right now though I feel like I failed to keep my promise to him, every night I panicked and worried that when Arty went on her patrols, she would never come back but when the Zeta Beam announced her name relief washed over me so I guess I did keep my promise to my friend, team mate and little brother. I climbed into my bed and closed my eyes, thinking of every happy thing that we all done together, all happy memories.

_M'Gann POV:_

I floated out of my bathroom with a towel around my body and hair. I am so happy that my little brother is alive but I could sense his fear about something but I do understand that he will tell us when he is ready, all I could sense after it happened was pain like huge walls surrounding my brain but it's over and we are together again. I floated over tom my bed and let the relaxing sounds of my meditation cd put me to sleep.

_Conner POV:_

It was a hard time for everyone, we all missed Dick so much and the though of never seeing him again made me feel like Kryptonite somehow seeped into my heart, and seeing Tim like he was, just made the pain worse but it's all over and hopefully, this will never happen again. I laid in bed thinking of how heart broken the team was, I couldn't bear seeing them like that and I could feel M'Gann cringe every time she sensed the pain. Dick told me to look after Tim if anything happened and I did but I felt like I wasn't doing it right, the poor kid almost passed out from blood loss when he was cutting himself but we stopped him and now we are all reunited with our baby brother and the kryptonite has disappeared from my heart.

_Zatanna POV:_

Ever since the night that we lost him, I cried. I cried for Artemis, Tim, Batman, everybody. I cried because I felt like the whole universe had been ripped apart. Batman became more cold and distant, the team started to fall apart and yet it all turned out fine. When Dick came back it felt like the universe became whole with everyone in it. That is what makes our boy wonder special, he is like the heart of our team and we wouldn't have it any other way.

_Tim POV:_

My whole world was destroyed, my soul was sucked out of my broken heart all because some Asshole! stabbed my brother, I knew that it would be wrong to get revenge but he was my brother. All I thought about was Dick, every day I wanted to stab a knife through my heart or jump off a building just to be with him but Conner put me on suicide watch. He was there when Dick couldn't but it wasn't the same.

Now as we drive home, I lay cuddled up in Dick's arms asleep from my brothers warmth with his arms around my body, I feel so protected and safe with my family which is completely whole again. I just hope nothing like this happens again.

_Bruce POV:_

The drive home was peaceful. I looked back to see my two boys fast asleep in each others arms and I smiled. It's nice to have my boys again, when I lost Jason the pain was horrible but this time since I lost Dick, the pain increased. I feel whole again now that they are together again, it was hard seeing Tim like that when Dick died in front of him and all I could do was sit there holding Artemis and Tim in my arms as the tears fell freely. The entrance to the bat cave came into view and opened when I pressed the button.

The Bat Mobile slowed to a stop and the cover retracted to see a stunned Alfred standing there.

_Alfred POV:_

As the BatMobile drove in I walked up to the rotating platform, but the sight that my eyes greeted was very unexpected. Sitting in the back seat was Dick and Tm both asleep in each others arms and Bruce smiling, tears came tom y eyes as I stared at the three bats. Bruce woke the two boys and jumped out of the Bat Mobile. when they climbed out I hugged them or dear life "You're home" I chanted over and over. After five minutes of hugging, we walked upstairs and tucked the two boys into bed while Bruce and I talked in the study.

_Dick POV:_

I laid in bed thinking about what happened a few days ago. That day still scares me and makes it hard to fall asleep. Now that i'm home with my family, all the bad memories just wash away. It was about 1am when the door opened "Dick are you awake?" I groaned but sat up "what's up Timmy can't sleep?" he shook his head "I had the nightmare again, can I sleep with you tonight?" "sure I missed you sleeping in here with me anyway" he climbed into bed and snuggled into my chest, tightly gripping my shirt. We both fell asleep with no nightmares and I was happy, I was home and I had my family again.

_Third person POV:_

After his talk with Alfred,Bruce went to check on the boys and found them asleep in zDick's bed with iron grips on each other "good night boys and welcome home Dick" he tucked them in and went to bed himself for Batman had retired for the night just so he could be with his boys again.

...

**Yay Dick isn't dead, this was a hard chapter with writers block but it turned out ok what does everyone else think next chappie will be up very soon :)**


	7. All nightmare long: Metallica

A hard life

**Hello again peoples, sorry this hasn't been updated in a while with writers block and school… but school holidays are coming up soon so I'll have more time to update, I'm in school right now but I've got all my work done so without further a due the next chapter…**

Chapter 7 – All Nightmare long: Metallica (Hell yeah! \m/)

…

_Nightwing POV:_

The last few days have been strange, I've been staying at home and the cave to heal but something has been bothering me. It's like someone is watching me in the shadows… Maybe I'm just paranoid from the recent events happening but I have help if I need it, even though I probably won't get help until the last minute. For now though I walk back to my room in the manor hoping that someone won't tackle me from the shadows.

I climb into bed but don't close my eyes, I'm tired but I'm scared of going to sleep, all I see is blood… splattered across the walls, the floor, my…friends. I can't show weakness though, gotta stay strong. After a few minutes, I'm completely knocked out with darkness seeping into my thoughts and dreams…

_Nightmare:_

_I was running…_

_I don't know what from though…_

"_Hello?" I called as I looked around but nothing was there, out of nowhere four orbs of light appeared each shows bad memories and hallucinations "what is this?' I looked at the first one and gasped "no" I saw my parents fall to their deaths. Blood splattered and bones broke, crushing the inner organs and I couldn't save them. Their souls rose from their bodies and started to surround me chanting over and over again "Why didn't you save us" "We loved you son" "Why did you just stand there and watch us die!" they turned into vicious monsters clawing away at my flesh "No!" I covered my ears and begged for it to go away, then my team appeared from the second "We thought you loved us" "How could you betray us!" they to clawed at my flesh and gripped my throat with their icy fingers "Stop it!" then Bruce appeared from the third orb "I knew I should have left you to rot on the streets, you are not fit to be who you are" "Bruce No don't go!" finally Artemis appeared "Artemis!" I reached out for her but she vanished "I thought you loved me Dick" "No I do love you!" I couldn't breathe, I was trapped and there was no escape, I was trapped in my own guilt then gave up and let the monsters rip away my life but I still screamed "AHHH!"_

Reality:

Bruce POV:

I was in the study reading when I heard a scream "Dick" I ran upstairs mentally kicking myself for leaving him alone. When I opened the door Dick was thrashing around and screaming. I had to hold him down so I wouldn't accidently get punched in the face like the last time he had a nightmare like this "Dick wake up, it's just a nightmare!" he didn't stop "Alfred ran in with Tim behind hi "Whats going on?" Tim helped me keep Dick from hurting himself while Alfred ran to the office and grabbed a sedative.

He kept screaming things that we couldn't understand but there was a few things we got clearly "_ARTEMIS, BRUCE NO DON'T LEAVE ME!" _ "Tim call Artemis, get her here now!" he nodded and ran to his room to call Artemis. I stayed held tried to calm him down _"NO!" _I pulled him to my chest and held him tight "I won't leave you Dick, I'm right here please wake up" it didn't work, he still thrashed I my arms and tears trailed like a flowing river down his face "Hurry Tim."

…

Artemis POV:

A loud buzzing sound seeped into my brain and woke me up "Ugh, what now?" I grabbed the phone to see who it was "Tim, its 2:30 in the morning what's-"….."What, how?"…"I'm on my way" I jumped out of bed, changed and headed for the zeta-beam.

I arrived in the Batcave and ran upstairs with the screaming as a guide to where they were. I ran through the door to see Bruce tightly holding a screaming and thrashing Dick in his arms "oh dear god" I whispered and slowly approached them "Bruce, what happened?" "He had a serious nightmare and he won't wake up or stop screaming" she stroked the screaming teens cheek "hey Dick it's me" _"ARTEMIS DON'T GO!" _what was in his mind "I think I should call M'Gann, maybe she can get in there and pull him out" Bruce nodded and I called M'Gann. Miss. M appeared from the wall "What's wrong? I heard Nightwing needed help" I nodded "Do you think you can get into his mind and pull him out?" her face said it all "M'Gann, I know you're scared but we have to do this, take me with you" she sighed "Alright just relax" the young Martian placed a hand n Dick's head and held my hand.

Her eyes glowed a pale green colour, Dick suddenly fell limp in Bruce's arms and I fell to the floor but Tim had caught me before impact "Let's just hope this works Bruce" as he cradled my limp body on the bed.

_Dick's mind:_

M'Gann and I appeared in some sort of room "Where are we?" windows of glowing light appeared with visions "This is the main chamber of Dick's mind" out of nowhere a single door opened and they were pulled into it. "Oh my god, is this?..." screaming could be heard in the distance "Dick hold on!" we ran as fast as we could. The screaming got louder and louder until we came to a dark room with monsters clawing at a body "ARTEMIS!" that body was alive and it was reaching out to something, a misty figure of me "DICK HOLD ON I'M COMING!" the figure spoke an icy tone "_I though you loved me Dick" _NO I DO LOVE YOU ARTEMIS DON'T GO!" the figure turned into another monster and gripped his throat with its icy fingers "NO DICK!" we jumped into the pile of monsters and yanked him away "Artemis, M'Gann…." He fell limp in our grip with blood trailing down his clawed body "we need to make him snap out of it otherwise his mind could become a mess, stay here with him while I find a way to snap him out of it" I nodded and a green surge of energy surrounded us "Come on Dick, snap out of it, it isn't real please don't leave me again" "Artemis is that you?" "Yes, yes it's me come on you need to wake up" he gripped onto me for dear life "I can't it seems so real, I failed you, Bruce, the team, my parents" he cried into my shoulder with blood red tears "Don't cry baby, please don't cry. I know you love me and I love you but you need to wake up, we are all worried about you" M'Gann came back with two familiar faces "I thought that they could help" Dick looked at his parents with fresh tears "Mami, Tati" he ran into their open arms and cried "Shh Dick shh it's alright we're here shh don't cry my little robin" more tears came from that name "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should've done something to save you" John and Mary stood there holding their baby boy close to them while he cried "No you couldn't do anything but you chose justice over revenge and we are very proud of you."

"Richard go with your friends wake up, nothing is real we know you did everything you could and we love you" his grip tightened around them "I don't want you to leave" he whispered into Mary's chest as she stroked his hair comfortingly "Son, we have to go but we will never leave you go…" they faded away into mist "Mami, Tati" he fell to his knees "Oh Dick, remember they are always in here" she placed a hand onto his chest "Come on, let's get out of here" M'Gann's eyes glowed and we disappeared out of his mind.

Reality:

I gasped and bolted up into a sitting position "easy Arty, you're ok" I looked around the room to see M'Gann standing next to Bruce with a limp Dick in is arms "Is…Is he awake yet?" Bruce shook his head "no not yet" they groaned in frustration. Suddenly a low sleepy roan came from the limp teen "Dick?" "Hi Bruce, what's going on?" we all sighed in relief "You're alright" I hugged him close to me "Seriously, what's going on."

Nightwing POV:

I had no idea why everyone was laughing at my question "ok then, I'm going to the bathroom while you guys just laugh" I stood up but instantly fell to my knees "Dick, are you feeling ok?" a strange substance came up my throat "No" I bolted to the bathroom and emptied my stomach contents, suddenly a red substance came out "Uh Bruce?" he walks in and gasps "Is that what I think it is?" the others come into the bathroom and M'Gann almost faints "ew, what is that stuff?" Tim almost felt like puking at the sight.

I kept emptying my stomach into the sink as Artemis rubbed circles on my shivering back "Alright, get it out, you're ok" I didn't know how long I emptied my stomach but by the time I stopped it was 4:30 in the morning and the others beside Artemis and I have fallen asleep. "How do you feel now?" "Better than before, thanks Artemis" I went through about 10 bottles of Mouthwash to rid of the gross substance, luckily we had a whole box full of them.

"Ok, I have never seen somebody go through that much mouthwash in one hour" Artemis laughed as we placed the bottles into the bin "Never hurled that much" we both laughed at the comments and left the others in the room to sleep "So do you know what your nightmare was about?" I stiffened in my spot on the lounge in the living room "I do but…" she placed a hand on my shoulder "It's ok if you don't want to tell me, but don't keep it inside until you can't take it anymore ok" I nodded and kissed her right on the lips. "Wow, glad you used all that mouthwash" we laughed at the joke so hard, that our ribs started to ache. Since then the nightmares were less scary then they started to stop, even though they sometimes came as bad as this one, I always had my family to help me through it.

…

**Please review need some inspiration for the next chapter and would love to hear your ideas **


End file.
